Senator's Aid
by NekoFox21
Summary: A senator finds a wounded man. Will the wounded man take the senator's offer of help?


Years ago all of Greece was at war with Troy due to various reasons. A young prince named Nnoitra fought in the war along with his younger brother, Tersa. When the prince brothers joined the war when Nnoitra was only fourteen and Tersa was thirteen. The war lasted for ten years.

Victory belonged to Greece. Was is it worth it? The king of Sparta lost both sons of his sons. Tersa died in battle. Nnoitra went missing. The queen Helen didn't care about what happened to her son nor she ever cared about them since the day they were born. The king Menelaus was heart broken about loosing them.

A week later since the war ended...

Nnoitra opened his eye and sat up. What he saw after rubbing his eye was a female centaur with long green wavy hair. She wore silver armor to cover her chest. She was laying in front of a fire. She noticed he was awake. "So you're finally awake." she said.

"Where am I?" he asked as he tried to get up but failed in the attempt and fell on his back.

"My home."

"It looks like a cave."

"It is a cave, smart ass."

"HEY! YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO."

"I don't care if you're royalty or not, human."

"I HAVE A NAME!"

"What is your name then?!" She was getting really annoyed with the human as she ponder whether she should of saved him or not.

"Nnoitra, prince of Sparta! Who might you be?"

"I'm Neliel queen of the centaur clan. You can call me Nel for short."

"QUEEN? You look to young to be queen."

"Think whatever you want but it's true." Nnoitra tried to get up but fell over on his side.

"You're not strong enough to move on your own yet. You still need time to heal." She got up and went over to him. Neliel gave him his hand and he took it after a short moment of silence. She took him to the fire and sat him down in front of it.

"Why are you helping me?" Nnoitra asked after Neleil gave him a plate of food and a container full of water.

"Because my mother is friends with your father, Menelaus." Neleil laid down in front of the fire. "From the armor you were wearing I knew you were his son." Nnoitra looked down and noticed he was wearing a clean black toga that didn't cover his chest. He noticed his arms, legs, chest and back were covered in bandages.

"What happened to my armor?"

"I hid it in a safe spot. You can get it later." She noticed he wasn't eating. "Please eat I went through the trouble of getting you that food."

"You didn't get your servants or slaves to do it."

"No I did not." Nnoitra started eating the apple before the eating the bread and the other apple. "Tomorrow we're leaving for Sparta." Nnoitra nodded.

That morning Neleil was washing herself in a lake near by. She was alone. On her back there were scars that formed an X. That scar came from the day she lost her mother, Harribel to a demon. In her loneliness she thought about her mother as she watched.

When the sun was up Nnoitra woke up he found no one was in the cave. He got up with ease and stretched his arms and legs. His wounds have healed but there was still pain. "Glad to see you can stand but can you walk!" Nel shouted from across the cave. "Walk over here."

Nnoitra walked over to her in a slow pace, very slow due to the pain he felt in his legs. "Do you feel pain?"

"No." Nnoitra lied about the pain. He didn't want to look weak in front of her. Nel saw past the lie and smacked him across the face. Her hand left a mark on his cheek.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"FOR LYING ABOUT YOUR LEGS."

"THEY'RE FINE."

"I KNOW YOU'RE STILL IN PAIN. I CAN TELL BY HOW SLOW YOU WALK." Nnoitra said nothing and glared at her. "You can ride on my back for a while. Lets get the stuff and go." They went to the cave and gathered their stuff.

Through out the day they traveled. By sun down they were at a beach. There they found a boat big and strong enough to carry a man and a centaur. As they walked over to a boat Nnoitra saw a sword placed in the ground and a helmet settled on the hilt. The greek prince got off of Nel's back and ran over to the spartan objects.

"Nnoitra, don't strain yourself!" Nnoitra ignored the pain in his limbs. Once he saw the sword and helmet up close he realized who those items belong to. Those items belong to his brother. When a sword is stuck into the ground with the helmet on the hilt means that a soldier died in a battle and they were burned on the night of the battle.

Nnoitra started sobbing. Nel walked up to him and saw the sword and helmet. She figured out why he was crying. She left him be for as long as needed. Nnoitra hasn't spoken for hours since they started sailing for Sparta through the blue seas. Nel broke the silence with a question. "Are you alright."

"My hearts aches but it will heal."

"I know how it feels to loose someone."

"You lost someone important?"

"My mother. The old queen of our clam."

"What was her name?"

"Harribel."

"My father told me about her."

"Like what?"

"That she's wise and strong." Nel smiled

"She is. And she was loving. "

"How did she die?"

"She was killed by a demon while trying to protect me."

"I'm sorry to hear..."

"Who did you loose, Nnoitra?"

"My younger brother, Tersa. I was suppose to protect him and I couldn't do it."

"Did he die in that war with Troy?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it. Most likely stabbed, had his head chopped or his throat was cut."

"Why would you both in the war?"

"We had to do it. There was no choice." Nnoitra explained to Nel why the war happened. The centaur was disgusted with how stupid humans are but she said nothing since she was with Nnoitra. She gave him a hug. The contact made Nnoitra blush, he wasn't use to that sort of thing.

When they got to the shores of Sparta Nel and Nnoitra went straight to Menelaus' palace. When the king saw his son he was filled with joy and happiness. A week later Nel headed out and left Sparta after saying good bye to Nnoitra. The prince will never forget about her and what she did.

~end~

-TBC-


End file.
